The invention relates to a refilling container for refilling a writing, painting or drawing implement, a cosmetic applicator implement or the like, wherein the implement comprises an applicator member which projects out of a casing and which has a capillary conveying action for a fluid of relatively low viscosity, a reservoir for the fluid which is in fluid communication with the applicator member, and a vent passage in the vicinity of the applicator member.
In implements of that kind, the applicator member with its capillary conveying action may comprise a fibrous wick material or the like, which is suitable to provide for capillary conveying of the fluid which is stored in the reservoir of the implement. In that arrangement, the vent passage which is disposed in the vicinity of the applicator member is known to serve to avoid a reduced pressure which impedes or prevents the discharge of the fluid from the applicator member.
Hitherto implements of this kind were what are known as one-way or disposable implements which were thrown away after the fluid stored in the reservoir of the implement had been consumed. However that results in environmental pollution which cannot be ignored.
A refilling container of this kind which is intended in particular for writing implements, that is to say fountain pens, is known from DE-C-859 719. Therein the plug element is in the form of a tubular sleeve with a central opening therethrough so that a further element, namely a stopper, is required for sealing off the refilling container. The stopper has to be removed from the plug element when a writing implement is to be filled using the refilling container. That situation involves the problem that the stopper can be lost, whereupon the plug element and thus the refilling container can no longer be sealingly closed.
The object of the present invention is therefore that of providing a refilling container of the kind set forth above, which is suitable for refilling an implement, in a simple and time-saving manner, so that such an implement does not need to be thrown away when the fluid stored in its reservoir has been used up.